Let me go
by crystalstar1999
Summary: This is my first Percy Jackson fic. You need to listen to the song let me go by avril lavigne, while reading this. Please read and review. Also check out my poll. Annabeth/Percy (past)


_** LET ME GO**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing all right's go to Rick Riordan and avril lavigne.**_

_**please vote on my poll. **_

_**Song lyrics are in bold and italic.**_

_**Percy's pov**_

**_Love that once hung on the wall_**

I still remember when me and Annabeth were together. I thought that she loved me, but it turned out to be a lie.

_**Used to mean something, but now it means nothing**_

Are love meant everything to me, and then it was destroyed into nothing. Now I don't care anymore.

_**the echo's are gone in the hall**_

The past doesn't haunt me anymore. It can never touch me again. My love for her is gone.

_**But I still remember, the pain of December**_

I eventually found about Annabeth cheating on me. I found out on Christmas eve, but what destroyed me the most was that she was cheating on me with my best friend will from the Apollo cabin.

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_

I remember the excuses she tried making, but I told her there was nothing left to say and that it was over.

_**I'm sorry it's too late**_

I found out she was cheating on me for months now. She tried to apologise to me but I told her its a little to late to be sorry. The damage has already been done.

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

Now I'm trying to forget everything we did together as a couple and as friends. I'm going to destroy everything, and try to forget my pain.

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

The only thing I have left to do is to let go of the past, and try to think about the future.

_**I've said goodbye**_

I have already said my goodbye to her. I wrote a goodbye note for Chiron and my dad, and now its time to move on with my life.

_**Set it all on fire**_

I burnt all the pictures of us together so nothing was left except the ashes of are love.

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

I just need to let go.

**_AnnaBeth's pov_**

_**You came back to find I was gone**_

I went looking for Percy to tell him I'm sorry, and try to be friends again. When I got to his cabin he wasn't there anymore.

_**And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me**_

The cabin was completely empty like no one had ever lived here. The only thing in room was a white piece of paper on the night stand near the bed.

_**Like we were nothing at all**_

I didn't mean to hurt Percy, I just didn't feel that way for him.

_**It's not what you meant to me**_

Percy means a lot to me, he's like my brother.

_**Thought we were meant to be**_

I thought we meant to be together, but I soon found out that I only love Percy as a brother.

**_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_**  
**_I'm sorry it's too late_**

I know now that sorry wouldn't heal the hurt he felt. I wish I told him sooner.

_**Percy's pov**_

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_  
_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_  
_**I've said goodbye**_  
_**Set it all on fire**_  
_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_**I let it go, and now I know**_

_**I finally let go of the memorise and found someone else**_  
_**A brand new life, is down this road**_

I have started a new life now with my boyfriend Nico son of Hades.

_**And when it's right, you always know**_  
_**So this time, I won't let go**_

I know now that I will never let go of him.

_**There's only one thing left here to say**_  
_**Love's never too late**_

People were right all along love is never to late, and Nico is proof of that.

_**I've broken free from those memories**_  
_**I've let it go, I've let it go**_  
_**And two goodbyes, led to this new life**_  
_**Don't let me go, don't let me go**_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**_

I know me and Nico are going to last a long time. This is just the beginning of are relationship, and I know there will be obstacles in are way. I know one thing for sure, I will never let go.

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_  
_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_


End file.
